CYBORG FOREVER
by babykate
Summary: Cyborg feels left out until he finds a LOVE of his own. Is this mysterious girl good news or BAD news? It is a great story but you dont have to take MY word for it!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTES:  
Hi everybody this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and no flames plz -  
Beastboy: Yah!  
Robin: Rolleyes 

It was a sunny morning and the sun was shining on the T tower. Cyborg was the last to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his robot eyes when he called out "YALL BETTER NOT BE HOGGING THE SHOWER!" but he was only answered by silence. He walked out into the hall and said "I said!! Ya'll better not be in the sho-" but the bathroom was empty! 'I wonder where everyone is?' Cyborg thought to himself. "Whateva, I guess I'll just take a shower!" THe house was STILL empty when he got out of the shower and was all dressed and ready.  
He decided to use his time alone to do recreational hobbies like reading, gardening, and working on his car. By dinner time Raven, Beastboy, Starfire and Robin strolled in the door laughing and holding hands! (respectively) Cybord ran in from the garage when he heard the front door. "Where yall been?" he asked them. "Oh!" said Starfire " We went out to see a movie and eat dinner and we ended up staying out all day. We jsut forgot about you"  
"O.." said cyborg.'I guess old Cyborg is just a fifth wheel now..' he thought.  
"Dont worry Buddy we can still do soemthing NEXT weekend!" said Beastboy optimistically.  
"I guess" replied Cybord. Later that night Cyborg laid on his bed thinking to himself;  
"Everybody has someone but ME, what girl would like a big lug like me??" he asked himself.  
But he tried not to think about it as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next day he wanted to do something FUN so he went to the aquarium. He was watchign the Beluga Whales and he said "Yall are some freaky fish, but i love yall"  
The a girl unknowingstly behind him said "I know, they're so freaky"  
Cyborg was surprised by the beatiful princess. "Heh heh My name's Cyborg"  
"My names M.B." she said.  
and they spent the rest of the day talking and walking!

this is the first chapter and it gets better! tell me what you think about it please and give me a break!!


	2. LA LA LOVE LAND

Haay im back with chapter two! I hope yall like it and remember I love to hear critisism! 

Cyborg and Poppy were just finished watching the sea lion show at the aquarium. Cyborg yawned as he said "Boy we've been here all day! What are you doing alater"  
"Nothing.. w-..." Poppy started, seemingly embarassed.  
"Poppy what's the matter?" Cyborg asked his new friend.  
"Well I'm an orphan, I have no home.." Said Poppy sadly.  
"You have no home or parents or anythign!? That aint right!" sayd Cyborg.  
"My parents were killed by a fire in a car accident," Poppy looked like she was about to cry!  
"Why dont you come stay with me then?!" Suggest Cybord. "It will be fine but we are super heros you know." "For real" asked Poppy.  
"Yah!" said Cyborg. It will be great and fun, and I'll teach you the ropes"  
"I'd love to thanks so much!" said poppy.

(LATER THAT NIGHT..)

Cyborg led Poppy through the front door of the T TOWER. Beast boy ran in screaming "Hey Cyborg i gotta new video game-!!" But then he saw Poppy. "Whos this?" Poppy blushesd and Cyborg said "SHE is my new friend and were all gonna help her out!" Startfire ran in all happy "HELLO FRIEND POPPY" she said with a grin.  
Poppy was glad she had new friends "Hay" she greeted them all warmly.  
Raven:"Welcome, mortal.."

All the Teen Titans were gossiping and having fun with Poppy. It was so late they all had to go to bed. "I have no clothes or sleeping bags.." Said poppy embarassingly.  
"Its ok you can use some of my clothes!" Said Raven , unusally kind. That night Poppy laid on a pullout couch dressed comfortably in black shiney leotards and a cape. SHe was so happy about her new found friends.. "How gullible these people are!" she thought.

END OF CHAPPEI TWO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? THANKS IN ADVANCE AND GOBBLESS.


	3. OCTOPILE

It was Saturday Morning and the titans and Poppy were sitting in front of the TV in pajamas and each had a cereal bowl. "WHO ATE THE REST OF THE CHEERIOS?!" said BB 

THen the alarm went off!! Someone was robbing the bank! Everyone hopped to it;  
"You stay here, Poppy. We'll be back before you know it!" Said Cybord. "Good Luck!" wished Poppy.

The titans arrived at the bank to see a gaint octopus stuffing cash into money bags. Robin said "Hay!! DROP THE MONEY AND GO AWAY." However the octopus proceeded to break the law. "YOU ASKED FOR IT." said Robin.  
"Titans go!!" he yelled. Starfire threw a fire thing at the octopus and one of its tentacles was blown off! However it just grew back. The titans gasped at the amazing powers.

The octopus turned towards the teenagers and said "What the-!? Why you little.." and he spit ink at the titans' faces. A resounding "Aahhg!" was heard. "Eat Ink you little basterds", but before the octopus could spray more ink Beast Boy turned into a shark and flew up to the octopus's face and bit its face. "Ow!" said the octopus!

Raven:"Azareth Mentrione ZINTOS!!" and the octopus was thrown into the bank safe.  
Everybody threw fire balls into the safe as cyborg quickly closed the safe door before any explosions. The safe bloated with a "BOOM" and was charred by the boom. "well thats that for the octo-fiend" said Robin as he made a funny anime face.  
"Lets go home you guys!" said BeastBoy.

Meanwhile Poppy had an agenda of her own. She was in Cyborg's bedroom and poking around for something.. "FOUND IT" she said as she revealed a small book. "KEEP OUT" the cover warned. Poppy laughed menacingly as she opened the book and she flipped to the latest entry..

"DECEMBER 5, 2004

Dear Diary, I'm feeling kind of blue. Beast Boy beat me at mariokart and he wont SHUTUP about it.  
But on the bright side Poppy is here! Shes so beautiful and nice and smart.  
but there's something strange about her. What could it be? I JUST HEARD THE DOORBELL ITS THE PIZZA GUY SEE YA "

Poppy smiled and flopped on the bed holding the book. "I CANT BELIEVE HE LIEKS ME"  
just then she heard the car pull into the driveway and stashed the book back to its hinding place (under the bed). She ran out and jumped on the couch as if she had been there all along!

"Hi guys how was your crime fighting??"

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
